Pride and Flame
by Tsilluver
Summary: 'Nearly three months had passed since my wedding day and at a warm spring night to be spent alone again, I decided I had had enough. Of nothing, to be exact.' AU, set after the Battle Of Five Armies. Fili/OC. Rated strictly M! COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

_However carefully revised, there may be some spelling mistakes, as English is my second language. I apologize for them. Hope you will like it!_

* * *

I had been his wife for nearly a whole spring, and he was still a stranger - bounded to me forever.

A daughter of a great chief of Men of the Grey Mountains, my fate was a marriage for my people's sake. I never expected happiness from my future match. I always thought that getting the appreciation of my future husband and holding him in high esteem in rewards would meet all my requirements. I only dared to weep secretly when I learned that I was going to marry a dwarf lord who lived in Erebor - a kingdom which was built within a mountain, cut from all sunrise and air - and I was to live beside him. * However, I could console myself that my husband would be the nephew of the King Under the Mountain– moreover, as the king had no son, his heir to the throne of Erebor. A prince and a great warrior, who survived many adventures and battles to reclaim his homeland and whose heart would be brave and fierce. He was young in dwarf ages and also said to be handsome – at least by dwarven measure. When I left the Grey Mountains to meet him in his homeland, I thought that my fate would lead me to content. After all, I was going to be a princess, in time, a queen maybe. I was determined to be a good ruler by the side of my future husband.

But all these desires seemed incidental when I arrived at the Mountain and I was introduced to my future relatives, including my groom. Though he greeted me warmly, the King was a stern and strict dwarf-man, hardly ever smiling. His younger nephew, my future brother-in-law was rather a joyful fellow; though I heard he had also participated in the quest for their homeland, he still was like a child with his never-fading cheery smile and constant laughter. But the one who impressed me the most – was my betrothed. He came up to me and smiled at me.

'Lady Líf, I welcome you dearly.'** As a greeting, he kissed my hand. His smile was so warm that I felt myself bathing in the sunrise again. Golden locks were waving around his shoulders. I was taller than him by one or two inches yet I still felt frail next to him; he was so robustfully built. His deep blue eyes were gleaming with a tender light as he led me through the corridors of the mountain palace, showing me around.

The way he looked at me, the way he touched my waist and the way his strong hands squeezed on my hips a little made no doubts about his desire for me and I was shameless enough to return his gentle glances and light caresses. Falling in love with my husband seemed not a distant dream anymore. And I was especially blissful because I saw my growing affection mirroring back in his eyes. He took delight in me and his gentle behavior towards me was sincere.

Our day came, with such a feast that would have pleased even the high kings of the First Age. As we were declared man and wife, I blushed a bit beneath my diadem because I couldn't help but think of what was coming up. I was eager to be in his arms at last. He noticed my pink face and winked at me above his smile. Standing beside him, I felt the deepest happiness ever in my life.

Then trouble came like ice-cold shower.

We went through the great hall, accompanied by the attendance of our relatives and servants. The only one from my family who could make to come to my wedding was my younger brother – he was a head taller than me but still a foolish, cheerful lad who was always in need of cracking jokes, even when he should have kept his mouth shut. Just like my brother-in-law. But those who are connected to us are always more easily forgiven for deeds which earn a severe punishment to those who are little more than strangers.

We walked down the stairs, arms in arms with my husband, and my brother on my other side. We headed towards our places at the tables, and as we were seated next to the king, I had to leave my brother behind. Before he turned to take up his place, he bent over to me and kissed me on my cheek.

'Make sure to stay with your little husband, sister, you might lose him in this mess!' he laughed at me then turned away, not even waiting for my answer.

Not like I had any answers prepared, I was so shocked. He was a master of witless jokes but this put the lid on it. But I got really frightened when I felt my husband's arm loosen around mine. I looked at him slowly but he didn't look back at me – his eyes were cold and full of suppressed anger. It was clear that he also heard my brother's remark and by all means – being not less stubborn than any of his kin –, he did not appreciate jokes about his appearance.

'My Lord Fíli, please…' I tried to save what could be saved but he silenced me with a harsh sight.

'I will not hear any more.' he said quietly but his voice trembled with ire. He led me to our place, sat the night with me; we smiled, waved and had light-hearted talks, but he did not pay me gentle touches or heated glances through the evening. I hardly could eat anything and when I drew back to my chambers, I hardened my heart and smiled at the jokes and slippery remarks that accompanied my way. I guess I could manage to blush a little as well. When I was left alone in my bedroom – besides all its luxurious furniture, it seemed like a prison cell without windows -, I flopped down in an armchair and waited.

I didn't know how much time had gone by as the voices of the feast slowly died and the silence of the night turned into dawn. I didn't know when I had fallen asleep amongst my tears. As I presumed, he didn't visit me – not that night and not on the next, nor any nights after.

* * *

Weeks and months passed. As the heir's wife, I attended the royal councils, I spoke for my opinion. There were some older dwarven counselors who liked my way of thinking and they supported me, which ended in a rather surprising result: sometimes the King himself agreed with me. Too bad my own husband was beyond stubborn to do so. He never praised me and though I tried to talk to him, he never discussed even lighter topics with me. During daytime, we would always sit next to each other, having breakfast and dinner together, and he was always kind to me – but his kindness was empty, without any pleasing intent. From time to time, my eyes met his, just to notice the sad lights in them, but he never deepened the eye contact; he usually just turned his head away in that instant he noticed I was looking at him.

I slowly gave up hope that he would ever visit my bedchambers; my nights were lonely, cold and dark. Yet, the King listened to my advices; my young brother-in-law took pleasure in my company and he could always cheer me up with his light-hearted manner. Clearly my husband never mentioned his mortification to any of his kin, and I knew Durin's folk well enough that if he did so, my fate would be considerably wretched under the Mountain. Sometimes I wondered: how can someone so generous be so unyielding?

Nearly three months had passed since my wedding day and at a warm spring night to be spent alone again, I decided I had had enough. Of nothing, to be exact.

I put on my nightgown that was meant to be worn on my wedding night. It was made of a very soft silk, translucent like pale sunrise, following the curves of my body – exactly designed for my goals. As upper clothing, I wore a light robe that could be laced on its front, sleeking to my waist. I let my long red hair fall freely. My heart was throbbing in my throat when I left my chambers and headed off to the suites of my husband.

The guards greeted me with a bow and I felt relieved as they did not stop me. I stood in front of the heavy wooden door of his bedchamber; I heard laughter and talks from inside. I recognized the voices of my husband and my brother-in-law. I had to take a deep breath before I spoke to the guards and I could only hope that my voice would not tremble:

'Tell Lord Fíli that I wish to talk to him.'

They bowed again and one of them opened the door and stepped inside the room. I waited impatiently as the talk suddenly stopped. After a moment of silence, the guard stepped outside.

'His majesty awaits you, princess.' he told me, as he opened the door to me. I stepped into the room and as it was closed behind me, I shivered. This definitely was the point of no return.

* * *

_*It might sound a bit ridiculous, as this is an AU fanfiction based on the movie character of Fíli, but I hold the Tolkien-lore in high esteem and try to be as faithful to it as I can. In this case, I could think freely, if I can say so – Tolkien did not tell us much about social manners and institutions of the dwarves. As far as we know, they were unsociable people who made friends and enemies easily. They were not isolated, however, because many of them worked in the villages of people or trading with them and other races as travelling merchants – so I can imagine there were mixed marriages, especially regarding political matches. This is another point where I might have made a turn from Tolkien, as he wrote that there are very few dwarven women and not all of them marry. I don't think he imagined solving the problems of inheritance by marrying a human maiden to a dwarven lord, but my explanation is that politics are not so easy to avoid, especially in a royal family where matches were mainly made upon entering into alliances. And to Erebor, a strategical connection with a powerful Northern tribe (maybe bringing some blood into the royal line from Númenorean descendants as well, but that would definitely be very Mary-Sue-ish) could be quite prosperous. _

_**Líf (prononuced the same as 'leaf'): as she is from the North, I chose a name from her which comes from old Scandinavian origins (from where all the dwarves' name come from actually). The Viking Answer Lady website (very useful, go, check it) gives this explanation to this name: Originally a by-name. Possibly related to Old Icelandic hlífa, "to give shelter, to cover" and to hlífð, "defence, protection". The form Líf may be Hlíf with the initial h lost, or it may be related to Old Icelandic líf, "life". The name Hlíf appears in Landnámabók for Hlíf hestageldr ("horse-gelder") in ch. 27; Hlíf Hrólfsdóttir in ch. 66; and Hlíf Heðinsdóttir in ch. 68. The name Líf appears only in mythology._


	2. Chapter 2

_However carefully revised, there may be some spelling mistakes, as English is my second language. I apologize for them. Hope you will like it!_

* * *

'His majesty awaits you, princess.' he told me, as he opened the door to me. I stepped into the room and as it was closed behind me, I shivered. This definitely was the point of no return. At least I was not cold anymore, as heat flushed through the room from the huge fireplace at the other end.

As I entered the chamber, my gaze ran through its furniture. Various selections of weapons were hanging on the walls and shelves stood aside them as well, holding some books. In a corner of the room, a huge wooden bed ascended, covered with a dark red blanket, and next to it, a wide, dark green curtain was hung. I wondered what would it hide, but then I looked away. The two princes were seated in the armchairs in the middle of the room, around a low table, both holding chalices filled with blood red wine.

Kíli was the first to greet me; he jumped up, with a happy smile on his face.

'My sweet flame-haired sister!' He kissed me on my cheek and he stepped back, laughing – he never left out an occasion to crack a remark about my red hair which color was common within my people but quite rare among dwarves.

Kíli didn't hesitate to fill a cup for me with wine. His kindness was sincere but I could only look at my husband who still sat on his place. In his eyes, there was a mixture of bafflement and standing off – but for a moment, a pale unintended smile flickered through on his lips and a shadow of blush on his face. A pale sparkle of hope began to rise in me.

Meanwhile my brother in-law continued his chaffering. 'It's so good to see you, Lady Líf! What is the purpose of your visit at such a late hour?' He walked up to me and gave me my chalice.

I almost felt sorry for him when I answered. 'Actually, brother Kíli… I would like to talk to Lord Fíli.'

He didn't seem to get my point, just laughed and sat on the edge of the bed, waving me to sit in the other armchair that he left empty. 'It's okay by me, just go on!'

Still no words came from my husband, I didn't dare to look at him, fearing I would lose all my bravery I gathered so difficultly. A weird urge of laughter started to grow inside my throat as I sat down. 'Excuse me, my dear Kíli, but… I would like to talk to him in private.'

After a moment of uneased silence, Kíli burst out in laughter. 'Oh, I see!' He was laughing so hard that for a moment, I really thought that he would roll on the floor. Clearly the wine had its effect on him. 'Of course, I cannot give him what you can, sister…'

'Kíli!'

My husband's voice slashed through the room like the lash of a whip. He looked at his brother sternly and didn't seem to be very amused of his joke. For a moment, he bore an astounding resemblance to his uncle– Kíli was possibly thinking the same because he stopped laughing at once.

'I am sorry, brother. I'm leaving.' he said.

Fili nodded to him. 'I'll see you again in the morning.'

Kíli put down his cup on the table and headed towards the door, but he still found the chance to send a privy smile to me over his shoulders.

* * *

The door was locked and finally we were alone. There was no sound in the room, apart from the cracking of the trunks, burning in the fireplace. My husband looked at me, waiting – but I could not form a word. I had been waiting so long to be with him that the actual situation would sweep all coherent thoughts out from my head.

Finally he broke the silence. ' What brings you here, my lady?' he asked, and his voice was bitter.

I gulped as I felt sadness impacting my brain. What could I answer? I had no other cause than the truth – and the truth definitely would have been too inappropriate.

'Am I not your wife?' I tried to smile at him as seductively as I could, though my heart was beating in my throat. 'In my country, a wife can pay a visit to her husband whenever she wishes.'

He smiled but his eyes were still gleaming sourly. 'I don't know what could your husband help you if you are here for no particular reason, Lady Líf.'

I sighed. Why was he so determined to keep me away from himself? I felt devastated and tears gathered in my eyes. I would not cry in front of him whatever happened, so I decided to cut off this miserable conversation. I stood up and put down my chalice.

'Sleep well, my lord.' I bowed to him and turned away to walk to the door – but his voice stopped me.

'Don't go.'

I turned back to him unwillingly. He stood up as well and came up to me. Wearing no more than a shirt made of thin fabric and his pants, I could intensely feel the warmth of his body. Without his upper clothing, his broad chest and wide shoulders were even more salient. I hoped that the reddening of my face would be not so visible in the firelight.

However, when he looked at me, there was bitter resignation in his eyes. 'I have no other wish than to see you happy.' he said silently. 'If you want, I could talk to my uncle and we can find a solution to help you to be with your fellow kinsmen.'

Now I got really frightened. Not that I had not been longing for to see the sun and open fields sometimes. But this would mean I could hardly ever see him. 'My fate has bounded me here since I spoke my vows to you, my lord. Do you really think that I can be happy without you?' I asked.

'Apparently there are who believe it so.' His eyes suddenly flickered with sadness and I was surprised. To him, a foolish human lad's joke was as serious as an outraging insult. Could the words of my lightheaded brother hurt him this much? Could it mean that he thought I would agree with my brother?

'Maybe some of my kinsfolk thinks so, but I am not one of them.' I said sternly.

'Not one of them?' he asked and I heard ire growing in his voice.

This was the point where my patience had reached its end as well.

'Are you angry at me, my lord?' I asked defiantly. 'You know, it is me who should get offended. Do you think I am as ignorant as many of my kin? See, I am here to grovel to you, for a sin I have not committed. What have I done to you for putting me down like this?'

He seemed surprised about my sudden attack, his confidence shaken. 'I never meant to humiliate you, in any matter.' he responded sourly.

Seeing his embarrassment, I paused for a while, taking a deep breath, forcing myself to calm down. I took a step towards him. 'Do you really think that I am as blind as them?' I repeated my question in a low voice. _Why can't you see that how much I long for you? How much I want to be with you? How much… I love you?_

But the mute prayers never left my mouth.

A shadow flew through his face as he turned away from me. I saw pain in his look. He walked across the room and stood in front of the fireplace, staring into the flames.

Time went by maddeningly slowly. I knew I had to leave him time, but I hardly could wait and I felt my heart giving a throb when finally he turned back to me and bowed to me.

'You are right, Lady Líf. I was superficial.' he said dignifiedly. 'I must ask for your forgiveness.'

I could applause for a little victory. I knew he really meant it, but it didn't calm me. Though he acknowledged my just, I still could not feel relieved. His stance still radiated tenseness – and I should not forget that I won his confession but also made him crawl to me. I had to change my attitude at this point. I didn't need his pride.

I needed his heart.

'Stubborn dwarf-lord, pray tell me, are you married to a foolish child who is not better neither worse than your own brother, at least regarding his wits?' Maybe I've gone too far with this image but as a pale smile flickered through his face, I knew I was on the right way. I took a step towards him, never letting his sight go. 'Or are you married to me?'

His eyes widened as I undid the lacings of my gown and slowly let it fall from my shoulders, leaving only my transparent nightgown on me. A gasp left his mouth as his gaze stuck to me. I took another step and I peeled my gown's straps off of my shoulders, leaving them unveiled – and as I let my nightgown go, with a gentle wave it flew to the ground. I stood in front of him, naked.

The words of my wedding vow came as naturally as the flames danced on the trunks.

'_I call upon the mighty Mahal, hear my words. Where you go I will go, and where you stay I will stay. Your people will be my people; your home my home; your will my will. I will be beside you in lightness and in dark, when the night gathers and when the Evenstar fades. This is my oath to thee! May the Valar deal with me if I ever break my vow_.' *

The walls of his resistance were finally fought off. He stared at my body amazedly; his eyes caressed my legs, my hips, my breasts. When he lifted his gaze to meet mine, there was no sign of malignity in his face; a sigh has left his lips and his blue eyes were full of lust, affection and desire, just like when we first met.

For a moment, he stood there, unmoving, just looking at me. Then slowly he came up to me, his blue eyes never letting mine go. I felt shiver running down my spine when he lifted up his hand, twisted into my hair and while he put his other hand on my waist, he touched my lips with his. Once, twice – just to let his tongue explore my mouth in the third. The sensation was utterly new and I kissed him back passionately. I sighed into the kiss as his hands were moving up and down my body, holding me close, my breasts pressing against his chest. I let my hands wander freely and touch his bare skin beneath his shirt. I felt him grinning against my lips as I moaned under his touch, as his hands ran through my breasts, my thighs, and touched lightly between my legs. The feeling of his gentle fingers on my skin was unbelievable.

He halted the kiss, and while he was still holding me, he smiled at me. My heart warmed as I watched his face. I lift up my hand to stroke his hair, and he closed his eyes as he touched my palm with his lips. I pressed my forehead against his and he pulled me into a kiss again. I truly wished it would have never end, but suddenly he halted the kiss again and smirked at me.

'Your will my will?' he asked warmly, with a shadow of laughter in his voice.

Feeling still dizzy, it took me a moment to realize what he was talking about.

'Well… most of the time.' I laughed and kissed into the smile that overcame his face. Too soon, he pulled out of my arms, and kissing my hand, he looked deeply into my eyes.

'I offer a deal to thee. Obey my every command tonight, my lady Líf, and you'll have my all. 'He smirked again and his grin now was dark. 'Is it a bargain?'

I was so happy to be in his arms at last that I hardly could think any coherent thoughts, and only after a little hesitation did I answer: 'Deal, my lord Fíli.'

He bowed to me.

'Fíli. Just call me Fíli. 'he said, but didn't wait for my answer. In an instance, his lips were again on mine, his hands on my body. He pressed me against him and heat flow through me as I felt his hardness pressing against my stomach. Eager to touch him, I unlaced his shirt and while he was kissing my neck, I pushed it back from his shoulders, running my hands through his torso, as he sighed against my skin. I slipped my hand under his pants and eased him from them, so we stood against each other naked, our bodies entwining, embracing each other passionately. He moaned out loudly as I finally touched his hard member, circling my fingers around its head. Feeling it in my hand, I shivered at its size, but Fíli did not let me wander for too much time.

He released me, took my hand, led me to his armchair and made me sit down, then stood in front of me. He took his glass of wine and to my surprise – he poured it slowly on himself.

The red liquid ran down on his well-built body, his muscular legs and gleamed in the firelight like his flesh would be set on fire as well. He then put the cup down, and started to stroke himself, caressing the wine away on his skin and on his hard length.

'Please me, woman.' His voice was husky and his eyes were clouded with heat.

Lust spread through me and I couldn't help but sigh as I looked back at him. A small smile flickered through his lips and he touched my shoulder to guide me to his body. His fingers gently caressed my neck as I licked the wine from his skin. Soft moans left his lips which turned into harsh groans when my tongue finally touched his hard member. Hearing his pleased sighs sent shivers down on my spine as I let him deep in my mouth. His fingers twisted in my hair so strongly that it was almost painful but my eagerness to hear his delighted moans folded everything else. His eyes met mine and as I sucked him hard, his lips opened and he threw back his head, his blond locks waving around his head as he cried out in pleasure.

'Oh, yes…' he sighed. 'Just like this… Ah, yes..!'

I loved to hear him talking and rewarded him by a deep suck, earning a loud moan again. He started to move his hips against my mouth, slowly increasing his pace, and I could feel him throbbing, but suddenly his hand pressed against my forehead and gently but firmly pushed me away from his length. I looked at him questioning while he was still gasping for breath; his muscles tensed as he fought his release but after a while, his heavy breathing calmed down and he opened his eyes. He kneeled in front of me and pulled me in for a deep, passionate kiss, his hot hardness pressing against the skin of my stomach.

'Ours is the night, my beloved.' he whispered amongst his kisses and had not he held me tight, I sure would have fainted for joy. I've never been so happy for a long time and this heartened me to tease him a bit.

'And just think that you denied this from yourself for nearly a spring.' I chuckled against his lips, and he gave me a lustful smile and a devilish glance.

'Silence, woman.' he purred against my lips and my laughter turned into a moan full of desire as he caressed my stomach and slowly slid his hand between my legs, gently touching my folds. My nails dug into the flesh of his shoulders, and I buried my face in his hair, groaning against his neck, but suddenly I felt him pulling his hand away. Not wanting the pleasure to end, I grabbed his wrist and rolled my hips against his hand.

'Don't stop.' I heaved.

Fíli chuckled. 'You won't beg, will you?' he asked, his warm breath heating my lips. I couldn't form an answer but sigh against his neck, wanting him so badly to fondle me. He smirked and suddenly he stood up, lifting me up in his arms. I held on to him as he took me to the fireplace and laid me down on the bear fur that was unfolded in front of it. He kneeled above me and kissed me gently. His golden locks were caressing my face, bringing his feral scent.

'Fíli…' I moaned his name against his lips and he groaned. His mouth wandered down on my neck; his left hand squeezed my breasts and his other hand stroked my stomach, my thighs. I gasped when his tongue flickered against my nipple and in the meantime, his fingers touched me between my legs and gently stroked me into pleasure again. I twisted into his hair, and spread my legs to him. I cried out when he slid one of his fingers into me slowly. I never experienced anything like this before and the slight pain was soon shadowed by the delight he had given me.

'You feel so good…' I sighed and I felt him smiling against my breast, his tongue giving an intense lick against my nipple.

Slowly he pulled his fingers out me but before I had the time to whimper, he kissed me deeply, then lifted his hand to his mouth, and while his intense gaze was sticking to mine, he licked his fingers shining with my juices.

'Mmmm', he murmured. His tongue was flickering around his fingers maddeningly slow while he never let my sight go. Finally he bent to me. 'I love how you taste, woman.'

I was so eager to feel him again that I couldn't help but whisper to him. 'Lick me, Fíli…'

His lips rolled into a devilish smile, like he would have been waiting for my begging. He kissed my lips, then kneeled over me and continued to kiss and gently bite my stomach, down my abdomen, the inner side of my thighs. When I felt the first flick of his tongue on my clit, I cried out loudly, and I rolled my hips against him, and he pushed them firmly on the ground. He spread my thighs to get a better access and continued petting me. Light flicks were followed by long licks and he kissed my folds like he would kiss my lips, giving me ethereal pleasure. He groaned in satisfaction as I moaned and cried his name continuously. I reached for his hands and he grabbed mine, giving me grasp in the passionate storm he was working me into. I could feel a warmth gathering in my lower stomach – but I didn't want our night to end so early.

'Fíli, I'm very close…' I gasped and with a final suck on my clit, he halted his actions. I was gasping for breath, my eyes closed and when I opened them, I saw him lying next to me, smiling. He pulled me closer and kissed me.

'You are amazing, Líf.' he whispered.

I licked one of his earlobes. 'Your tongue is amazing.' I teased him.

He smirked against my lips and kissed me again, his tongue twirling around mine. I imagined how he did this between my legs some minutes ago and I moaned into the kiss.

He gasped. 'What are you doing to me, woman?' he asked in a husky voice and he pulled one of my hands onto his length. He was so hard like a rock, and I felt him throbbing in my palm. I caressed him gently, and he closed his eyes, a wild moan leaving his lips. My fingers stroked the head of his hardness, using the drops of precum to help in massaging him and dark passion shadowed his face.

My lips curled into a wicked smile and I kneeled up to pet him with my lips again, but suddenly he grabbed my thigh, pulling my hips towards his head. I looked at him questioning.

'Kneel over me.' he said. Finally I understood what he wanted and sensation ran over me. I obeyed him and as I felt his tongue touching my folds again, I let his length into my mouth. He took advantage of the different angle and his tongue was now petting my entrance, ramming into me after a few licks, hard. My pleasure made me suck him harder as well and soon our moans against each other mixed. I felt him grabbing tightly into my cheeks, as I did with his the back of his thighs, feeling his muscles tensing against my palms. I felt his salty drops of precum on my tongue as he sighed again. Soon I was on the brink of my release again but before it would have reached me, he halted his ministrations and I felt his hands gently pushing me away from his hardness.

I lay down on the fur and he was on me in an instance, kissing me wildly and when he looked at me, primal lust was flaming in his eyes and sweat covered his forehead. I knew this was the moment.

I spread my legs and the head of his manhood touched my entrance. Slowly he started to push into me and I saw how desperately he fought himself not to ram into me with one swift move. His hair was falling forth, drawing thin shadows on his face as his locks caught the firelight, his glowing eyes holding mine. I clenched to his arm as he eased into me - the mixed feeling of pain and pleasure made me hiss and I grasped onto his flesh. He stopped at once.

'If it is too much, I won't continue… 'he whispered in a hoarse voice. I knew that he would do so but as I relaxed a bit, though the pain did not disappear entirely but it slowly faded. I let his arms and I gripped into his hips.

'No, don't stop…' I replied and with a fiery moan, he buried himself into me to his hilt. I cried out because of the sudden stretch, but this was the cry of pleasure – I had wanted him for too long and too desperately. He was shuddering from halted lust and as I felt I could adjust to his size, I touched his hips again and pulled him deeper into me.

'Take me.' I whispered and he cried out, pulling himself out then thrusting in again. He clenched my wrists to the ground, moving his hips firmly as I pulled my legs around his waist to let him deeper. His face contorted from pleasure as he moaned and gasped continuously, and I twisted into his hair to pull him in for a kiss.

'I would die in your arms right now, Líf…' he murmured hoarsely against my lips.

'Then take me like there's no tomorrow…' I replied and he yelled, increasing his pace, thrusting into me harder and deeper. Feeling him inside me was like nothing before. Seeing his pleasure as he constantly increased mine, I could feel the familiar warmth taking over my lower stomach again, and this time, he noticed the changing tone of my moans.

Suddenly he stopped but he didn't pull out of me. He pushed himself up and raised my hips, guiding my legs around his waist, so I was lying on the fur and he sat in front of me, slowly continuing to move his hips, sliding into me. His left hand grabbed my thigh, but with his right hand, he stroked along my stomach, touching my clit.

'Ah, Fíli…' I moaned and his lips widened into an animalistic, wild smile.

'Come for me, woman.' he growled.

I remember the next few minutes as a whirl of divine pleasure, veiling my eyes and my mind. Nothing else mattered, only the way he was thrusting into me and his gentle hand against my sore spot, pushing me closer and closer to my release which was mind-blowing when it came. I yelled out loudly, straining my body, feeling his tight grip on my hips as I reached for his hands in my climax.

I don't know how long I lay there, but his slow movements brought me back to consciousness. He smiled at me again, and now his smile was tender and satisfied and he leaned down to me to kiss me. Then he fastened his thrusts again to find his own release and it didn't take too much time: I felt him throbbing inside me, and his face contorted, his eyes closed and he roared hoarsely as he took what he wanted, his full length burying into me. His muscles tensed and his sweat-covered body and moistened hair glowed like gold in the firelight.

He collapsed on me and I wreathed my arms around his wet torso, holding the sweet weight of his body on mine. I felt reeling of bliss, and he turned my head to his, and we kissed as he slowly pulled out of me, lying down beside me. He took me into his arms and pulled me tight to himself. While sleep slowly faded my mind, I could not think of anything else but the warm light of his eyes shining down on me.

* * *

I awoke for the feeling of light on my face. I looked around, still drowsy from sleep and then I realized: it was really sunlight that was coming into the room, through the dark green curtain I noticed when I entered my husband's room.

My movements woke him up as well. He yawned and stretched himself, then tightened his arm around my waist, smiling.

'Morning, beautiful.' He muttered and pulled me closer, kissing my neck. I felt heat spreading through me, but I tried to ask: 'Fíli, what is…'

'Later.' he halted my question and closed my lips with his, pulling me under him. I felt his hard manhood against my thigh, his fingers between my legs and in an instance, I was ready for him. He lifted my right leg onto his shoulder and claimed me with one hungry thrust. This time he was rough and wild, his hands running up and down my body, teasing my nipples and my clit and I soon was lost to my lust, feeling my orgasm coming and finally, having me. He followed me some minutes later, crying loudly, and then he collapsed beside me, holding me tight.

For some minutes, gasping was all that I could do, but when the haze slowly faded, I could clearly notice the sunray dancing on the floor. I lifted up my head and looked at my husband.

'Fíli, what is behind that curtain?' I asked.

He didn't move for a moment, but then he shut down his eyes and a small smile flickered through his lips. He released my waist and stood up, walking to the curtain. I took delight in watching his naked body, but then he looked back at me.

'Come. I'll show you.' He said and reached his hand for mine. I stood up and followed him, and with a movement, he drew the curtain.

The sunlight blinded me for a moment, and I needed a few moments before I could adjust to the sight. The curtain was hiding a window carved into the mountain walls, opening to a small balcony – and a sight so amazing I could only gasp for breath. On the left, the trees of Mirkwood were greening in the distance, and the peaks of the Grey Mountains shadowed on the horizon. The sky was turning into dawn red in the East and the rising sun was strewing its beams.

Fíli sat down on the moulding and reached for me. I settled on his thighs while he pulled me to him.

'It was a long and miserable journey to the Mountain.' he spoke and his voice was sad. 'On many nights I could not be sure if I ever see the sun again. My kin dwells in mountain halls, but I couldn't give up the light. I want to see the dawn every day, until my days come to their end. To see the sun rise every morning – it means that I am home and I am alive.'

While I listened to him speak, I shuddered. I couldn't help but think about what it would have been if I never got to know him. I caressed his face and he grasped my hand, fondling my hair with the other.

Suddenly he started to talk again and I was taken aback when I recognized the words of the vow he told me on our wedding day.

'_I call upon the mighty Mahal, hear my words. You are under my protection from now on until the end of times. I will be your solid rock, your fortress, your rescuer. I will be your place of safety and shelter, for you are the sun of my life and without your light I cannot live. This is my oath to thee! May the Valar deal with me if I ever break my vow.'**_

I let my head against his shoulder, and he cradled me while the dawn rays soaked up my tears. At last, we were one.

* * *

_*Based on the Book of Ruth, 1:16_

_**Based on the 2nd Book of Samuel, 22:2, 22:3_

_Please note that the biblical resources do not mean that I would like to suggest that this fic has any religious aspects. It's simply my thing for ancient texts. And for "the princess and the hero" kink.  
_

_I hope you enjoyed! Comments and reviews are welcome ^^  
_


End file.
